womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Belinda Montgomery
Belinda Montgomery (born July 23, 1950) is a Canadian-American actress, writer, and painter. She initially attracted notice for her starring role in the 1970s science-fiction series Man from Atlantis as Dr. Elizabeth Merrill and also for her recurring role as Caroline Crockett/Ballard in the 1980s cop series Miami Vice. However, she is perhaps best known for her role as matriarch Katherine Howser in the ABC medical comedy-drama Doogie Howser, M.D.. Contents 1 Life and career 2 Acting roles 3 References 4 External links Life and career Montgomery was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba.1 Her siblings are actor Lee Harcourt Montgomery and actress Tannis G. Montgomery. Montgomery, who sometimes added the initial "J." to her acting name, has made over 80 guest appearances on television, including appearances on Ironside, T. J. Hooker, Dynasty, L.A. Law, JAG, Mannix, Magnum, P.I., The Sixth Sense, The Virginian, and Ghost Whisperer, among other series.1 Before pursuing an acting career, she was a watercolor painter. She sold her first art piece at the age of ten.2 She continues to paint along with acting. Many of her art pieces are featured on her official website. In March 2013, writing under the pen name B. Montgomery, Belinda submitted a short story "St. Patrick of the Pineapple" to Midlife Collage, an online writing contest. Montgomery's story won first place in the contest.3 Acting roles Barney Boomer (1967) - Susan CBS Playhouse (1969) - Eula The Virginian (1969) - Peg Halstead Hey, Cinderella! (1970) - Cinderella Ritual of Evil (1970) - Loey Wiley Paris 7000 (1970) Ironside (1970) - Marla Cardwell Matt Lincoln (1970) - Nina D.A.: Conspiracy To Kill (1971) - Luanne Gibson Alias Smith and Jones (1971) - Penny Roach Lock, Stock and Barrel (1971) - Roselle Bridgeman The Todd Killings (1971) - Roberta Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (1971) The Bravos (1972) - Heller Chase The Sixth Sense (1972) - Tina Norris Women in Chains (1972) - Melinda Carr The F.B.I. (1971–1972) - Margo Bengston Assignment Vienna (1972) - Julie Hayes Cannon (1972) - Anne Mannix (1972) - Susan Graham The Rookies (1972) - Laurie The Devil's Daughter (1972) - Diane Shaw Crime Club (1973) - Anne Dryden Barnaby Jones (1973) - Amy Partridge Letters from Three Lovers (1973) - Angela "Angie" Mason The New Land (1974) - Danika in episode "The Word is: Alternative" Petrocelli (1974) - Barbara Marcus Welby, M.D. (1969–1975) - Mary Ann Graham The Streets of San Francisco (1973–1975) - Karen Pearson & Susan Howard The Other Side of the Mountain (1975) - Audra Jo Nicholson Medical Center (1969–1975) - Currie, Joyce, Janet, Melanie Toland, and Eunice City of Angels (1976) Breaking Point (1976) - Diana McBain Insight (1976) - Roseanne Gibbsville (1976) Westside Medical (1977) Nashville 99 (1977) - Summer Kingston: Confidential (1977) Most Wanted (1977) The Hostage Heart (1977) - Fiona Quincy, M.E. (1977) - Bonnie Demarco The Other Side of the Mountain Part 2 (1978) - Audra Jo Nicholson Lou Grant (1978) - Carol Man from Atlantis (1977–1978) - Dr. Elizabeth Merrill Blackout (1978) - Annie Gallo Sword of Justice (1978) - Julie Lang Murder In Music City (1979) - Peggy Ann West How the West Was Won (1979) - Florrie Stone Cold Dead (1979) - Sandy MacAuley Marciano (1979) - Barbara Marciano Eischied (1979) Fantasy Island (1980) Turnover Smith (1980) - Kelly Trouble In High Timber County (1980) - Carrie Yeager Trapper John, M.D. (1980) - Darby Concrete Cowboys (1981) - Janine The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo (1981) Dynasty (1982) - Jennifer CHiPs (1982) - Elaine Price Bare Essence (1982) - Melody The Love Boat (1981–1982) - Karen & Valerie Singer Uncommon Valor (1983) - Joan Tell Me That You Love Me (1983) - Lenora Whiz Kids (1983) - Judy Hubbard Blue Thunder (1984) - Doctor Nell Lindsay Lottery! (1984) Magnum, P.I. (1984) - Fran "Frannie" Huddle Silent Madness (1984) - Dr. Joan Gilmore T. J. Hooker (1984) - Dr. Sandy Roberts & Laura Dietrich Murder, She Wrote (1985) - Pamela Crane Riptide (1985) - Rainey Street Hawk (1985) - Stefanie Craig The Hitchhiker (1985) - Carla Magnuson Finder of Lost Loves (1985) - Lisa Hennessey Crazy Like a Fox (1985–86) - Kelly Aspen Dalton: Code of Vengeance II (1986) - Libby Stark: Mirror Image (1986) - Claire Graves Simon & Simon (1982–1986) - Laura Steubens Dennison, Sherry Dayton, Joyce Dolan, and Dorrie Wilson Adam: His Song Continues (1986) - Myra Schimdbauer Days of Our Lives (1986–1987) - Sylvie Gallagher Danger Bay (1987) - Dr. Pam Summer Stone Fox (1987) - Doc Smith Aaron's Way (1988) - Sarah Miller Miami Vice (1984–1989) - Caroline Crockett & Caroline Ballard In the Heat of the Night (1989) - Nora Womack Casey's Gift: For Love of A Child (1990) - Terry Ctilwell Doogie Howser, M.D. (1989–1993) - Katharine Howser L.A. Law (1993) - Jessica Wilton Burke's Law (1995) - Kelly Peterson Life Happens (1996) - Molly Stewart Promised Land (1996) - Lisa Smith Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) - Amy Pitzer Dirty Little Secret (1998) - Gina Phantom Town (1998) - Mom Hope Island (1999) - Jo Summers The Scarecrow (2000) - Polly Camouflage (2001) - Diane JAG (2002) - Captain Fryer (Harm's Aviation Expert) Ghost Whisperer (2005) - Ursula Hilliard Tron: Legacy (2010) - Grandma Flynn References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Belinda J. Montgomery profile, FilmReference.com; accessed November 5, 2015. 2.Jump up ^ Official website; accessed November 5, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Profile, midlifecollage.com, March 2013; accessed November 5, 2015. External links Official website Belinda Montgomery at the Internet Movie Database Category:1950 births